


This Means War

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pillow Fights, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my overwatch imagines blog. Reader is going to get some revenge, pillow style.





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You were ducked behind the arm of the couch, a pillow at the ready as you waited to spring a surprise attack on your favorite cowboy. He’d taken to launching pillows at you when you came home from work so this time, it was your turn. You knew his day was an easy one, his text to you earlier had said as much so tonight was the best time to strike. You heard the lock click open and you inched carefully into your ready position. Any second now that door would swing open and you’d pounce.

        “Honey, I’m home.” McCree called as the door flung open. You sprang out from behind the couch, pillow coming in direct contact with McCree’s goofy face, his hat falling to the floor behind him. You could hear him speak to you though it was muffled by the pillow. “Nife tu seeh you tu, pumfkin.”

        “Welcome home.” You said with a playful smile as you peeled your weapon from his face.

        “Decided to get revenge, did we?” McCree asked as he turned around to grab his hat. You took aim and swung your pillow at his butt. It was too prime a target to not. “Oof, oh I see how it is.” McCree said turning around, his hat in his hand and a goofy smirk plastered to his face. “This means war!” He dropped his things at the door and put his gun away before launching himself at the couch snagging one of the fluffiest couch pillows. You were in for it now.

        The two of you traded puffy blow after puffy blow. McCree had somehow managed to steal your pillow in the process so you resorted to snagging his from the bedroom. You were armed with a much bigger pillow but McCree had two. You launched yourself off the bed at him, your pillow once again making contact with his face. Though this time he didn’t laugh. Had you hurt him? You pulled back your pillow and watched as McCree gripped his face in one hand and crawled into the bed with the other. You followed crawling up next to him.

        “Did I hurt you??” You asked worriedly. “I didn’t mean to hit you s-..” You didn’t get a chance to finish your words as you were pulled into McCree’s embrace. He snuggled you into his chest and rested his head on yours.

        “Nope, just play’n possum, love.” He said with a contented sigh. You smacked his arm playfully.

        “I was worried!” You said. McCree only laughed.

        “Pillows aren’t enough to hurt me, you know that.” He said kissing the top of your head.

        “I should’ve hit harder then.” You muttered into his chest arousing yet another laugh from McCree.

        “There’s always next time.”


End file.
